Sabor a sangre
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Hacía mucho tiempo que Bonnie y Kai habían perdido su lugar en el mundo, eran dos almas descarriadas, condenadas a una eternidad de soledad y sufrimiento, si la vida no importaba, ¿qué estaban esperando para acabar con todo? ¿para destruirse mutuamente? En la sangre y en el dolor estaban la solución.


**Dedicado a: **Alleina Salvatore, aunque no es lo que quería para ti, es lo que me ha salido. Ojalá te guste; recuerda ya si eso puedes matarme después ;)

* * *

**Título:** Sabor a Sangre.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings: **Bonnie &amp; Kai (Bonkai)

**Argumento: **Hacía mucho tiempo que Bonnie y Kai habían perdido su lugar en el mundo, eran dos almas descarríadas, condenadas a una eternidad de soledad y sufrimiento, si la vida no importaba, ¿qué estaban esperando para acabar con todo? ¿para destruirse mutuamente? En la sangre y en el dolor estaban la solución.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la saga de libros "The Vampire Diaries" de LJ Smith, y a la serie de televisión con mismo nombre del canal estadounidense The CW.

**Words**: 3,952

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de marzo "Kai &amp; Bonnie" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Sabor a Sangre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había cambiado.

Fusionarse con su estúpido y patético hermano había servido para que algo cambiara en su interior, como si un interruptor hubiese aparecido de la nada y esa maldita alimaña lo hubiese presionado. Era un psicópata, pero un psicópata mucho más moderado como si ahora todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor le afectase de algún modo. Ese maldito mundo, lleno de muerte y desesperación había sido absorbido por un agujero de arco iris y unicornios, si, eso era mucho más lógico que la simple idea de haber cambiado, _para mejor_.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué pasaba con su cabeza? ¿Qué había cambiado en su interior, para no querer venganza, para sentir tanto dolor? ¿qué era eso que sentía romperse en mil pedazos? ¿era... debido a la traición?

Bonnie le había traicionado. Como él hizo en el pasado.

Desde la fusión todo andaba patas arriba, nada tenía sentido, es como si un agujero lleno de unicornios y luces de colores se hubiese tragado el mundo, vomitando después esa versión patética y sentimental donde se encontraba, como si en vez de tener sus ojos tuviese los de su estúpido hermano pequeño, no tenía ningún sentido, no, su explicación, eso si que tenía sentido sino como podía haber cambiado todo en menos de una hora, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cosas que antes creía que eran inventos de los seres humanos que habitaban ese mundo tan maravilloso y destructivo, como si ahora fuese uno de ellos cuando está más que claro que no era así.

Era la mariposa que salía de la crisálida por instinto y moría al tiempo.

¿Tan idiota había sido? ¿de verdad el poder y la venganza le habían cegado?

¿Desde cuando se consideraba idiota? Nada en su cabeza andaba bien, para muchos ser un sociópata, pirómano, asesino, psicópata y cualquier apelativo similar sería un problema, pero para él eso era lo natural, ¿cómo era posible que su cabeza hubiese cambiado tanto? ¿qué tornillo le faltaba? o mejor dicho, ¿qué tornillo necesitaba mover para volver a la normalidad?

Si, necesitaba ser normal.

Porque no era de cuerdo, que después de lo que Bonnie le había hecho, quisiera su compañía, incluso su perdón. Esa maldita bruja malcriada se había metido bajo la piel y no sabía como sacarla de ahí, por eso cuando esos monstruos hincaron sus colmillos en su piel él se dejó llevar, ¿qué importaba un poco de dolor físico si así conseguía calmar a su corazón roto?

Si, con esos pensamientos era mejor sentir un poco de dolor físico.

No una puñalada, no un golpe bajo. Sino uno seco y rápido, cuando creyó que era suficiente, con una oleada de magia apartó a esos malditos chupa sangres de su cuerpo.

Respiró con dificultad, todo se veía oscuro, no sabía si era por el lugar o porque había perdido demasiada sangre, ¿podría morir ahora, o sería como 1994? no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, así que con la poca magia que conservaba, encerró a esos vampiros, consiguiendo de uno de ellos la cantidad de sangre necesaria para recuperarse.

Se incorporó con torpeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo recuperaba su energía habitual, pero algo había vuelto a cambiar en su interior.

\- Ahora estamos en empate. -sonrió limpiándose las manos en sus vaqueros.- ¿Me puede decir uno de ustedes, qué demonios hacéis aquí?

Saldría de allí. Esos vampiros disecados le habían dado la última carta de salida. Conocía demasiado bien a "la pareja de recién casados" para saber que volverían a por ese salvavidas. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Kai iba a concedérselo, a fin de cuentas aguantó casi veinte encerrado en una prisión muy similar a donde estaba, ¿qué importaba esperar un par de días, semanas o meses? Dudaba y mucho que esa loca de Salvatore durase cuerda demasiado tiempo.

Era Kai, la única persona en ese maldito planeta capaz de tener paciencia, ¿qué más daba un par de días si su venganza se cumpliría de todos modos?

Y si Damon volvía tenía que hacerlo con una bruja, su hermana Jo estando embarzada no se arriesgaría, Liv estaba fuera del mapa, ¿y quién quedaba? ¡redoble de tambores! esa maldita bruja que se había tomado el atrevimiento de traicionarle, a él, a ¡KAI PARKER!

Le daba igual quedarse atrapado en esa prisión una eternidad, pero disfrutaría torturando y matando a esa maldita mocosa egocéntrica, si, iba a demostrarle que tenía razón, que seguía siendo ese monstruo que la condenó en 1994, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Se dejó caer en el suelo, miró a ese grupo de vampiros sedientos.

\- ¿Hacemos un trato? Siempre he querido tener un ejército de vampiros. -frunció el ceño.- Bueno, una cuadrilla también me vale.

* * *

Bonnie estaba literalmente boquiabierta, había necesita de todo su autocontrol para no darle una buena bofetada a su amigo, no podía estar hablando en serio, se pasó una mano por su corte y enmarañado cabello.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Urgentemente.

\- Ni de coña.

\- Me lo debes Bon. -le advirtió Damon, recordándole ese pequeño favor de hacía una semana, si gracias a él había obtenido su venganza, pero que no se lo tuviera muy creído porque sin ella Lily no estaría libre en Mystic Falls. Tal vez era por eso por lo que se sentía culpable, Lily no llevaba ni una semana y su estabilidad mental iba de mal en peor, no había atacado a nadie, pero la cosa empeoraba y hasta un idiota ignorante se daría cuenta de como la cosa iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Caroline y Stefan habían vuelto. No es como si quisieran perder a la mamá Salvatore, aunque Damon no decía nada que pudiera perjudicar su coraza "me importa todo una mierda" Bonnie sabía muy bien que si que le importaba.

Tenía que jugar bien su carta.

\- No puedo tener a una destripadora dando tumbos.

\- Siempre puedes usar la... - "cura" pero Damon cubrió su boca con una mano antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, nadie a excepción de ellos dos sabían que la cura estaba de nuevo en sus vidas, Damon quería contárselo a Elena pero había permanecido callado porque suficientes problemas tenían ya para añadirle otro más.

\- ¡No me muerdas!

\- No voy a volver, Damon. Deje a ese maldito cabrón en 1903, ¡no voy a ir a por un grupo de vampiros putrefactos! ¡Me lo prometiste!

\- Hago muchas promesas. Todavía no he roto ninguna que te hiciera. Te dije que no volvería allí, no voy a volver. Lo vas a hacer tu sola.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar tirada allí? ¿Con Kai? Pensé que eras mi amigo.

\- Yo también, pero en estas últimas horas me ha demostrado todo lo contrario. No te estoy pidiendo que traigas al idiota de Kai, no lo necesito, pero si que recuperes a esos monstruos. Llévate varias bolsas de sangre, las suficientes para que no intenten matarte.

\- ¿Crees que esto es la solución? -se cruzó de brazos.- Traer a un grupo de vampiros sanguinarios, ¿cómo sabes que no son peor que tu madre?

\- No lo sé. -desvió la mirada.- Pero es eso... o... _matarla._

\- Estás jugando sucio. -le amenazó.- Si voy, prométeme que le dirás a Elena lo de la cura, ella tiene derecho a saber que existe, que Lily puede ser...

Bonnie le dejó allí solo con sus pensamientos. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero es que Damon le había golpeado con demasiada fuerza. Desde que dejó a ese monstruo ahí tirado no había podido dormir en paz, las pesadillas habían vuelto con más fuerza que antes y con un nuevo rostro, cada vez que cerraba los ojos su imagen aparecía, nunca pronunciaba palabra, simplemente le miraba con esa sonrisa cínica que le sacaba de sus casillas para después comenzar con una lucha sin fin, ninguno de los dos vencía pero tampoco habían perdido, todas las noches era una nueva batalla, pero a diferencia de sus pesadillas, ella si que se estaba agotando, cada noche le costaba más mantener el ritmo, llegaba incluso un momento en que cuando despertaba notaba a Kai ahí, a su lado, sonriéndole con superioridad y declarándole la guerra.

Apretó los puños en señal de rendición. Por su propia salud mental y por sus amigos debía enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla.

"_¿Me tienes miedo, bombón?_"

Había vuelto, esa maldita voz en su cabeza estaba ahí de nuevo, cerró los ojos de forma insconciente. Eso fue su perdición, podía notar como algo cambiaba en el ambiente, era algo sutil pero abrasador, como una caricia o un rayo de sol en pleno desierto, la estaba matando.

Algo acarició su cuerpo.

_"¿Me deseas...?_

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, una oleada de calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su voz traspasar sus últimas barreras.

_"No deberías. ¿Recuerdas? Soy y seré tu peor pesadilla"_

Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho hasta alcanzar su corazón, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió que ese músculo inservible reaccionaba. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inconcebible, gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, las piernas le temblaban, ¿o era el suelo? se apoyó contra la pared y abrió los ojos con fuerza, no, no iba a volver a esa maldita prisión, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Kai ya había ganado, su cuerpo, su corazón se lo estaba gritando en la cara, él la controlaba y ella no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, solo ¿esperar?

No, iba a tomar las riendas de esa pesadilla e iba a matar a Kai con sus propias manos, ¿no es así como se acaba con una pesadilla? ¿de raíz?

Tomó el ascendente que Damon le había entregado esa mañana como "desayuno" lo miró con atención, repasó el contorno con sus dedos, si, tal vez estaba loca, pero no tanto como cuando soñaba con ese maldito monstruo.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto.

Bonnie tenía todo listo, lo único que le faltaba era el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a esa locura, la falta de descanso, el pánico a que nada saliera bien, el miedo a las consecuencias le estaban volviendo loca, pero le debía no solo a Damon el favor sino también así misma, tenía que acabar con esa estúpida venganza que solo le había traído dolores de cabeza.

Con todo listo pronunció las palabras, no estaba muy segura de si funcionaría, no tenía la magia de los Géminis consigo y seguramente necesitaría la aurora para volver a la actualidad, pero es que a esas alturas poco le importaba tener o no que enfrentarse con Kai, seguramente estaría muerto.

Esperaba.

El hechizo funcionó, no dio ni dos pasos cuando notó la nieve bajo sus pies, miró el cielo, todo estaba completamente oscuro, era como en sus pesadillas, tragó saliva y murmuró una maldición al darse cuenta que no llevaba la ropa apropiada para estar allí, ¿tan mal estaba que ni siquiera había pensado en irle con el cuento a uno de sus amigos para que por lo menos lo supieran? Si, las pesadillas le habían quemado hasta la última neurona, si es que le quedaba alguna después de su último viaje.

Dolorida caminó a paso ligero, no sin antes recitar el hechizo acorde para saber donde estaba el otro ascendente aunque una parte pequeñita de su cabeza sabía donde estaba.

\- Vas a pagármelas Kai.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando en círculos es como si le resultase imposible llegar a su lugar de destino, ¿tan lejos estaba la mansión Salvatore? ¿o es qué se había perdido? miró en todas direcciones, la tormenta de nieve se le estaba echando encima, cosa que le sorprendió en sobremanera, ¿pasaba eso cuando Lily estaba encerrada? lo dudaba, miró su reloj, se había quedado parado en cuanto llegó a 1903, porque... ¿por qué estaba en 1903, no?

Mierda.

\- Kai. -susurró más para si misma que como una forma de aclarar en voz alta lo que estaba sucediendo, apretó los puños y empezó a caminar con más fuerza sabiendo que le estaba esperando su pesadilla hecha realidad.

Estaba muerta frío cuando divisó la casa, sonrió, aunque más que una sonrisa era una pequeña victoria, una muestra de satisfacción, si se tenía que enfrentar a ese maldito psicópata por lo menos estaría calentita.

\- No tan deprisa. -esa voz, provocó en su interior una oleada de terror y calor inimaginable, su cuerpo, una vez más, la estaba traicionando. Se giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a una serie de vampiros.- ¿Me buscabas, brujita?

Algo la sostuvo con fuerza, más que algo era alguien, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba mandó descargas eléctricas por el suyo, por un momento se deleitó de la sensación pero pronto se arrepintió, en cuanto sintió el filo de un cuchillo rozando su cuello, abrió los ojos por impulso, ¿los había cerrado?, y ya no había nada, ni los vampiros ni tampoco esa sensación tan agradable y conocida.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta. -gruñó entrando en la casa de un portazo, no sabía si lo había soñado o si Kai había intervenido, pero estaba claro que algo fallaba en su cabeza, no podía ser que sintiera placer con tenerlo cerca, ese placer casi enfermizo que sintió cuando lo apuñaló y lo dejó tirado en el bosque blanco, si, ese mismo placer recorría su cuerpo, alterando cada célula.

Supo, en cuanto volvió a la actualidad que dejar a Kai allí tirado iba a traer consecuencias pero nunca pensó que sería en su salud mental, si ya estaba mal de la cabeza cuando pisó 1903 la última vez peor estaba en esos momentos que estaba deseando reencontrarse con esa sabandija para acabar lo que empezó una semana atrás. Con un poco de magia tomó una barra del suelo, no sabía que hacía ahí, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, pasó el frío metal entre sus dedos magullados, se permitió por un segundo imaginar como sería desgarrar la deliciosa piel de ese brujo. Si, le gustaba como se veía eso en su cabeza, como ese grito agudo escapaba de sus labios, como la sangre roja y caliente derretía sus dedos helados. Dios, lo necesitaba.

Y sabía que Kai también.

Ahí estaba, después de esos malditos días interminables en soledad, ahí estaba, había sentido su presencia antes incluso de verla aparecer en la nada, como la princesa de las nieves, era perfecta, en esos días su odio había aumentado notablemente pero también había salido a la luz un sentimiento diferente, algo que estaba quemando todo su cuerpo, podía sentirlo en su corazón, como latía con fuerza al pensar en lo agradable y estimulante que sería sentir el cuerpo de esa brujita siendo consumido por las llamas de su poder.

Tenía la oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Siguió a la bruja de cerca, mandando pequeños destellos de su presencia, no sabía que la tenía tan alterada, cuando él realmente no había hecho nada, aún.

Cuando la chica descubrió que no había vampiros ni nada parecido estalló. Kai se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba para nada que eso la afectara tanto, ¿no había venido para joderlo? ¿qué más daba si no había vampiros?

Ay, pobrecita.

¿Quería vampiros? Pues bueno, hoy no habían desayunado, pensó mientras se frotaba las manos, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en sus labios mientras conjuraba la presencia de esos compañeros de viaje que no habían hecho nada más que estorbar.

\- ¡Maldición!

Fue divertido. Por lo menos los primeros cinco minutos, ver como Bonnie intentaba luchar contra esos vampiros marioneta, ¿es qué no se daba cuenta que no eran reales? Una ilusión de su magia, si Kai pensó que estaba débil para enfrentarse a la chica estaba muy equivocado, Bonnie estaba peor que él y no entendía porqué.

\- Me agotas, Bonnie.

La aludida se giró de golpe, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sangrando y sudando como nunca antes, no supo que le hizo más gracia si ese aspecto o su reacción, como si en vez de ser él fuese algo mucho peor, tal vez solo era una sensación extraña, pero le gustó.

\- Vete al infierno, Kai.

\- ¿No me ves en él? -alzó los brazos.- Oh Bonnie, no sabes como he soñado con esto.

\- ¿En serio? Que casualidad. -había algo en su voz que debería preocuparle, pero no quiso prestarle mucha atención.- ¿Vienes a que te mate del todo?

\- No, vengo a matarte.

Kai no esperó a que Bonnie reaccionara, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho podría haber visto ese miedo en sus ojos, o el pánico en su mirada, pero estaba tan destrozado que lo único que podía, o se permitía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre, preparado para saltar directamente a la yugular de su ex brujita favorita. La chica recibió el golpe de mala manera, en cuanto su cuerpo rozó el suelo supo que estaba perdida, que ya no había forma de acabar esto de una forma agradable, pero, ¿importaba a caso? ella simplemente quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, no quería seguir teniendo pesadillas, no quería despertarse nunca más bañada en sudor y lágrimas, ni mucho menos quería seguir sintiendo lo que sentía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los suyos, ¿era normal siquiera sentir una especie de atracción hacia ese hombre? dudaba que eso fuese humano.

Se recuperó del golpe, Kai seguía en el mismo sitio, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su demacrado rostro, ¿a qué esperaba para matarla?

Oh, quería venganza, _venganza._

\- ¿Eso es todo? -sonrió gustosa, cuando vio el desconcierto en su nada inocente rostro, aprovechó esa oportunidad para conjurar un hechizo de fuego.

\- Buen truco.

La pelea duró más de lo previsto, tanto Bonnie como Kai acabaron exhaustos, destrozados sin un ápice de cordura, cada uno por distintos motivos, mientras que Kai se sentía frustrado pues su plan no daba resultado, Bonnie se sentía en una espiral de autodestrucción, porque su corazón seguía gritándole algo que no conseguía entender, ¿por qué no simplemente dejaba de luchar, se dejaba vencer? Si, la muerte podría ser dulce, a fin de cuentas ya no existía el Otro Lado ni ningún lugar donde su alma pudiese ser torturada, pero entonces recordó porque no se rendía, no porque ella fuese valiente, no, ella era una maldita cobarde, una cobarde que dejó tirado a ese nuevo Kai en un mundo prisión totalmente solo, atado a unos vampiros sanguinarios y sin ninguna oportunidad de salir, no era nada valiente, por eso estaba asustada, asustada de quedarse quieta y permitirle entrar a su corazón.

Si, lo había dicho bien. Entrar en su corazón.

\- ¡PARA! ¡AHORA! -se lanzó contra ella, pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo y provocando con eso una explosión de poder, pero eso no impidió que Kai la mantuviera agarrada, ambos estaban sangrando, malheridos, en otras circunstancias estarían casi rozando la muerte, pero encontrándose en un mundo prisión donde el tiempo no pasaba era inevitable continuar respirando.

Bonnie le miró fijamente, buscando desesperadamente la forma de despertarse, si, hacía rato que se había hecho a la idea de que esto era otra de sus pesadillas, así la cosa era mucho más fácil, podría sobrevivir a eso siempre que ella tuviese el control, pero, ¿lo tenía?

\- Bonnie... quiero matarte, con todas mis fuerzas, hazlo fácil.

Le estaba suplicando. Kai Parker, el psicópata.

\- ¿Qué te ponga fácil, qué? -sollozó agotada, Kai alzó el rostro para poder ver su reflejo en los ojos de la bruja.- ¿Matarme? Dios, estoy esperando eso... no quiero vivir...

¿No quieres?

Su dolor acabaría con su muerte, pero, ¿valdría realmente la pena? Porque si Bonnie moría, a ella la estaría salvando pero el seguiría condenado en ese submundo con ese dolor insufrible.

No, no era de él poner las cosas fáciles.

\- Lo siento pero no... -Bonnie frunció el ceño sin comprender a que mierda venía ese cambio de opinión.- Tu estás hecha mierda, tanto o más que yo, lo mejor es dejarte vivir en tu propio infierno personal, Bon.

\- Cabrón egoísta. -siseó apretando los puños, podía sentir su propia sangre fluir por las palmas de sus manos, pero, ¿realmente importaba? esa maldita rata de cloaca había jugado con sus sentimientos, mientras que soltaba tonterías por la boca lo pensó, sino podía morir ese día, morirían los dos.

Oh si, esa era la mejor forma de acabar con esa historia interminable.

Una tragedia.

\- No vas a matarme, cobarde. Bien.

Caminó por lo que quedaba del lugar, lo habían destrozado pero bien en su no pelea, todo estaba hecho pedazos, aunque realmente eso no importaba, nada de ahí pertenecía a nadie, ni siquiera era real. Ellos no pertenecían a ese mundo, no pertenecían a ningún sitio, pensó, Kai y ella eran dos almas en pena, condenadas a caminar en un mundo oscuro sin una luz que los guiase, era como... dos girasoles ciegos.

Eso la marcó.

¿Cuándo murió Bonnie Bennet? ¿Fue cuando rescató a Jeremy de la muerte la primera, segunda...? ¿o fue cuando se condenó a ser el Ancla? De todas las formas posibles, Bonnie ya no pertenecía a ese mundo que una vez llamó hogar, le dolía muchísimo abandonar a sus amigos, pero, ¿les iba a afectar de alguna forma? Ya lo habían superado, varias veces incluso, ¿qué más daba que esta fuese la definitiva?

Y... sobre Kai. ¿Tenía a alguien que fuese a llorar por él? Se había pasado una vida en 1994, ¿importaba a caso lo que pasará a partir de ahora con él?

\- Kai... _es hora de morir._

El muchacho observó con detenimiento la figura encorvada de Bonnie. En cuanto llegó a sus oídos sus últimas palabras lo supo, no había guerra que ganar, habían perdido, ambos, estaban condenados, no a un lugar físico, como era 1903, o 1994, sino un lugar idílico, irreal, sus almas estaban atadas de alguna forma maquiavelista, es como si tuviese delante su viva imagen.

Su mayor pesadilla.

Su otro _yo._

_\- _Te odio Kai. Y es por eso por lo que necesito acabar con esto cuánto antes. -se remangó las mangas de su estropeado jersey y estiró sus brazos lo máximo que pudo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que intentas?

\- Soy tuya. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana. Es la única forma de acabar con esta mierda.

\- Estás peor de lo que pensaba. -susurró procesando esa nueva información. Le gustaba esa idea, torturar a Bonnie durante una eternidad, tener a esa maldita niñata que había roto todos sus esquemas de su lado, poder disfrutar de su cercanía, de sus lágrimas, de sus gritos, de todos sus tipos de gritos, ¡demasiado tentador para dejarlo ir! pero, ¿valía la pena todo eso para tener que entregarse?

Porque entonces el también estaría atado a ella. De mil formas.

\- Seré tuyo de la peor forma posible. Bonnie Bennet, estoy enamorado de ti.

Y esa era su forma de empezar la tortura, pensó Bonnie, yendo directamente a por lo que quedaba de su corazón, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro, si, le gustaba este juego, e iba a ser muy entretenido.

\- Mm, me gustas Kai, muchísimo. -se mordió el labio antes de romper las distancias y clavar sus uñas en sus perfectas mejillas.- Demasiado.

Y lo besó.

¿No dicen que hay muchos tipos de tortura? ¿qué tal una tortura sexual? O mejor, ¿una emocional? Poco relevante era, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estaban psicológicamente, simplemente habían sido más inteligentes que su poca cordura y habían tomado todo esto como un desafío, un reto, no estaban luchando contra ellos mismos como en un principio creyeron conveniente sino contra el mundo, Bonnie y Kai contra ese mundo que los había destruído, que los había desterrado a una oscuridad sin salida, ellos dos lucharían, si, juntos para sobrevivir.

¿Y qué importaba si en mitad del camino se torturaban?

**FIN.**

* * *

Tal y como he dicho arriba, la idea original de esta historia no está presente, por lo menos no de la forma que yo esperaba, mi idea era mucho más macabra y sexual, pero se ve que la inspiración no está de mi lado, ¿y sabéis porqué? porque odio con todas mis fuerzas a Bonnie Bennet, ya la odiaba antes pero ahora ese odio se ha multiplicado: por dejar a Kai tirado, por tratar a Damon como una mierda y por traer la maldita cura como "un regalo" si, Plec, has conseguido que mi odio por ella se incrementase. ¡BRAVO!

¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

¡Suerte a las demás participantes!


End file.
